one to another
by wistfulwhispers
Summary: at first, i just wanted you to fuck me, but then i got greedy. i wanted you to love me.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** So I'm not really sure whether I can really do much with this but I feel as though I can turn it into a multi-chap. Leave a review of some sort if you think I should continue it. Anyway, have another fic of my favs.

* * *

><p><strong>one to another<strong>

* * *

><p>This is what she had spent the majority of her teenage years dreaming about.<p>

Or at least that's what she thought as he entered her. He would press his thumb into the side of her neck as he set the pace and he would place love bites that spelled out his name all over her body. Simple touches and gestures that meant absolutely nothing to him meant the world to her. Then he would leave in the morning and she would wake up feeling more alone than ever. But the emptiness only found her recently.

This had been their routine for the past four months. In the beginning, she had been extremely pleased with the arrangement. The sex was great and the looks she received from the jealous girls that she pretended not to notice did much for her ego, whether she was willing to admit it or not.

But with every morning, she woke up feeling less like herself. She had been trying to ignore it until this particular morning when the sun hit her bare skin a certain way and an overwhelming sense of wasted time washed over her. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time and her hand fisted the sheets as she tried to anchor herself to reality and not the make-believe fairytale she had put her faith in so many years ago. This was not a bedtime story. She was not a princess and he was not her hero. She was going to have to save herself, but she didn't know how.

"What do you mean things changed?" Ino's careful but pressing tone filled the silence as they cut the small talk over lunch three days after the blonde had managed to drag her out of her apartment. "This is exactly what you wanted."

"Maybe I changed." Sakura replied, despite her heart's fervent protests. "And no, this wasn't what I wanted."

"I can point out ten girls on the street who would literally die to be underneath your bed buddy."

"It's not that!" Sakura's sudden intensity surprised even herself as she slumped back into her chair, defeated. "Of course it's not that. He's perfect. I thought this is what I wanted, but it's not. He takes a little piece of me every time he leaves. I can't go on like this, or I'll be left with nothing."

At closer scrutinization, Ino realized just how spent she was.

"If you're about to tell me how shitty I look, I swear I will be out the door in five seconds." She deadpanned after she noticed the probing gaze that had fallen upon her.

Ino laughed lightly. "What did you expect? I work at the analytics and interrogations unit. That's my job. And stop sighing, will you? You sound like your soul is about to leave your body."

"If it hasn't already left." She said sarcastically.

"Touché."

"Ugh, Ino, what am I going to do?"

Ino raised the glass of mimosa to her lips as she mused over Sakura's problem. She almost laughed at how simple her friend's issue seemed compared to some of her own personal problems, but she kept that to herself. This was clearly taking a toll on her, considering her usual bright and vivacious disposition had turned heavy.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I know I'm about to sound like a whiny bitch but I want him to love me. I don't want to be his method of release or his friend with benefits. I want to wake up in the morning and see him on the left side of the bed. I want embraces that are a different kind of tender. I want to get married in a few years, damn it, I want a _life_ with him! What am I supposed to do about that? It's not like I can just tell him." Sakura was almost breathless by the time she ended her speech and she was about to go off on Ino for the distracted expression on her face when a smug smile replaced it.

"You don't have to."

"What the fuck is that supposed to even mean?" Exasperation was crystal clear in her agitated tone as she waited for a response.

All she got was a little jut of the blonde girl's chin in the direction behind her. Twisting around to find what was more important than her current trouble, she almost fell out of her chair. Leaning against the back wall of the bistro far enough to be overlooked but close enough to hear every word she said was the man of the subject himself. She swirled around all too quickly to face Ino, her face burning up with each passing minute.

"Fucking hell. No." She was the pure definition of mortification and Ino didn't bother hiding the amusement as she watched the normally eloquent and sophisticated Sakura Haruno stutter and sputter like a blushing schoolgirl.

"Get ahold of yourself, would you?" Ino smirked. "You're twenty-three years old, Sakura. So he saved you the aggravation. It's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say. Shikamaru literally just nods at anything you have to say."

The mention of her lazy boyfriend wiped the cocky look off her face and she turned away. The next time she spoke, her voice was an octave higher and she looked like a mixture of emotion.

"Whatever. We're not talking about Shikamaru and I. We're talking about you and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Apparently Impossible to Communicate With."

"Keep it down!" Sakura hissed.

"Psh. Why bother? He already heard the worst." The complacent smile was back and with that, Ino stood. "Well, I have somewhere to be. It looks like your boy is ready to take my seat, anyway. Have fun, dear!"

With a couple of air kisses blown her way, she watched in a combination of horror and disbelief as her source of comfort walked out the door. She hardly noticed the familiar face sliding into the vacated chair across from her. But when she did, she almost had a heart attack.

"For the sake of all that is holy, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, no reason." He dismissed her passively with an unfamiliar look in his dark eyes.

She raised an incredulous eyebrow but let it go, choosing to cross her arms and wait until he decided to say something worth hearing. After he silently held her gaze for ten more minutes, she rolled her eyes before rising suddenly.

"I have things to do, Uchiha."

"Do you? So you're saying you won't be able to meet me for dinner tonight?"

The question caught her off guard and her eyes widened against her will. She hated herself for not being able to play it off coolly.

"Sorry?"

"Be ready by seven. I'll pick you up."

With an almost boyish smirk, she watched the second back of the day leave her absolutely speechless. Considering she has been a kunoichi for the majority of her life and she works in high pressure situations on a daily basis, she should know how to handle surprise better than the way she was doing so at the moment. But of course, none of the technicalities applied when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

After she took care of the check and gathered her things, she walked home, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She was no princess, but maybe she would get her fairytale anyway.

This was the start she had been waiting for.


End file.
